


Past Desires

by Mila_WriterGirl



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_WriterGirl/pseuds/Mila_WriterGirl
Summary: After Jinwoo comes out to his members, slowly all of winner realize they have feelings for their cute hyung, who turns out not to be so innocent after all.





	1. 1

Jinwoo goes in his room, his hands sweating, and closes the door behind him. He leans against the wall a bit, flashbacks coming to him from years ago but he shakes his head to send them away. Why would those memories come back now? He’s over that.

The fact that he just came out to his members could’ve triggered him but he shouldn’t let those feelings take over him anymore. Those times are over. He’s happy now. His members make him feel loved, they just proved it by supporting him. But it’s not like he really had to worry about them. This wasn’t  the first time he’s told them - at least not all of them.

“Babe” a shadow rises from the corner of the room. Jinwoo looks there and all his anxieties are gone in a second. He smiles and looks up at Seunghoon. 

Seunghoon actually came out to Jinwoo first, almost a year ago. Jinwoo smiles remembering. Everything went so fast. They started to become really close, Seunghoon came out to him then Jinwoo did the same. Surprised, the other boy admitted his feelings and they soon became the most secret couple in the company. No one even suspected their relationship. At first Jinwoo only gave in to Seunghoon because he was still depressed back then and desperately needed someone to give him ease but he soon realized he didn’t just need him for his desires his past put in him. He liked Seunghoon’s company  and after a while started to feel a tingling sensation even when they just sat close or looked at each other. He started to think of him in the most unexpected situations and missed him even when they just parted. Even though they didn’t do much as boyfriends so things will stay a secret,, Seunghoon seemed to be satisfied with what Jinwoo could offer him.

“I told you not to worry about it” he says smiling, closing in the space between the two boys so Jinwoo has to tilt his head back.

“Yeah” Jinwoo smiles back.” When do you think can we announce “us”?” he asks.

“Hey, let’s not hurry things” Seunghoon says, slowly putting his hand to Jinwoo’s ass then squeezing it.

Jinwoo squints.

“Why not?” he asks and puts his arms around Seunghoon’s neck.

“Let’s get away from the door” motions Seunghoon then they blend into the white bedsheets. Being rough but silent is their speciality, they’ve become so good at it. The walls were also soundproof in the yg building - they probably weren’t the first people needing it.

Half an hour later everything is clean and just as it was before. Seunghoon walks out of the room, his hair slightly sweaty but that could just be from the heat always coming from Jinwoo hyung’s room.

A bit later Jinwoo leaves his room too, still in a sexual mood but trying to get himself together. He’s hoping not to meet anyone as he walks towards the kitchen but finds Mino looking through the cupboards. He wants to leave just as he came but the younger boy calls for him.

“Hyung” he says and Jinwoo turns around with a slightly forced smile.” You hungry?”

“Are you cooking something?” Jinwoo asks.

“I only know how to make ramen” Mino says awkwardly.

“Okay I’ll eat with you” Jinwoo suddenly decides. The younger boy’s smile always warms his heart, just being around him puts him in a good mood.

Mino puts the water on the gas and starts preparing the ingredients.

“Jinwoo” he says, his back towards the other boy.” About what you said…”

Jinwoo tenses and his smile fades.

“If you feel awkward about it…”

“No, it’s not that” Mino says turning around.” You know I’ll be busy starting from tomorrow, which I’m really sorry about. I’d rather be busy with you all. But I just want you to know, you can always talk to me, about anything. Even while I’ll be away, you can always call me. Promise me you’ll call?” he asks with a small smile and Jinwoo can’t help but smile too.

“Hey, the water is already boiling!” Jinwoo says walking to the stove and pushing Mino gently aside.” Let me do this.”

“Right, you have more experience with cooking” Mino nods.

Jinwoo’s heart is beating a little faster but he tells himself it’s still because of the sex he had an hour ago. Mino’s kind words felt good though. Seunghoon never gets romantic with him.

The two boys don’t realize but someone has been watching them from afar. Taehyun walks in their studio and finds Seungyoon there, gently strumming his guitar.

“Ah, Taehyun-ah” Seungyoon mumbles but doesn’t really pay attention to the boy.

Taehyun sits down in front of the computer and for about half an hour tries to write music but ends up putting his headphones down in frustration.

He looks at Seungyoon who’s still humming and playing the guitar but it doesn’t seem like he’s writing serious music because he isn’t writing any of it down. Taehyun still waits until he stop though. 

“Hey Seungyoon”  the called boy looks at his red fingers.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“Do you think there’s something between Hyung and Mino?” Taehyun gets straight to the point.

Seungyoon laughs a little.

“Hey, just because Jinwoo came out to us doesn’t mean he necessarily has to like someone from us. Stop assuming things” he says.

“It’s just when I think of it… because I never looked at it that way. But they do seem a it closer don’t they?” he asks.

“We’re quite close too aren’t we?” Seungyoon replies.

“Yeah but we’re just friends” Taehyun says smiling.

“So are they” says Seungyoon confidently but his mind starts spinning too.

“Never mind” Taehyun replies and goes back to editing his songs.

They both pretend to work hard on a song but they are actually deep in thought about everything that has been said that day. 

Would Jinwoo’s coming out change things in the group?


	2. 2

Mino had schedule with Bobby for Mobb the past few weeks and it was so hectic he forgot what sleep and the warmth of home even meant. He realized how dependant he was on his members and how used he was to the four other boys being with him wherever he went. It wasn't even about not coping on his own because he was with Bobby, it just wasn't the same. They had inside jokes and habits he couldn't say and do now because nobody was there to laugh with him, nobody understood.

Despite how busy he was, he called Jinwoo every day after his schedules ended, if the wifi was good they even video called. He told himself it was just because he missed his members but if he had thought it through, he would've realized he actually talked to Jinwoo more now than when he was in the same apartment with him.

At first he really just talked to him because he felt lonely and stressed and needed to talk to someone who was close to him but after a while their talks started to mean more to him. He noticed what a good listener Jinwoo was and he loved to see him silently smile, his small dimples showing up, whenever he started into a tired rant about his day. His deep brown eyes always showed true interest towards everything he had to say. He started to go to sleep smiling thinking of their conversations, woke up smiling remembering their conversations, and spent the day thinking about what to tell Jinwoo later that night.

It wasn't just Mino talking though. The boy learnt so many new things about Jinwoo that he started to feel like he's getting to know a whole new person even though they've been living together for years now. He was in awe of everything the older boy told him, just the way he told them was nice to listen to, and as he was talking, he also realized how handsome Jinwoo was. All the boys kept telling Jinwoo what amazing visuals he had but suddenly it had a new meaning. He wasn't just simply handsome anymore - he was stunning. There was something about his aura that made him seem so etheral, as if he was looking at a whole new species, someone who was always beautiful, no matter what he did.

***

Jinwoo turns on the shower, letting the steaming hot water hit his skin and wash away his anxieties. For a few minutes he just stands there like that, letting the water fall on him and redden his skin. What does love mean? What's the difference between love and desire? What's the difference between love and charity? Does being nice to someone and liking their company necessarily mean love? Does wanting and needing someone necessarily mean love? Or does the feeling of wanting to satisfy one's needs and get satisfaction yourself come together when we're talkingg about true love? How can one even make a difference between loving someone or just needing someone's support, someone to lean on?

The bathroom door opens and Jinwoo tenses. The person locks the door behind him and takes off his shirt.

"May I join?" he says and Jinwoo relaxes, a smile spreading across his face as he recognizes the voice.

"If you feel dirty enough to get a shower in the middle of the day" he answers and Seunghoon pulls the curtain away to enter.

"I feel so dirty today" he says with a raspy voice.

They change positions so the water falls on Seunghoon, wetting his hair. He puts a hand through his hair and bites his lower lip.

"Ah you put the water really hot" he says.

"Have you been working out, babe?" Jinwoo asks, looking his boyfriend up and down.

"Are you saying I look good today?" Seunghoon asks.

"No" Jinwoo replies and kisses Seunghoon roughly, his hands going everywhere.

He starts biting Hoon's lips but stops, letting out a noise as Seunghoon's fingers slide down his abdomen and further. They tease each other for a little while but don't get anywhere because suddenly Jinwoo's phone gives a vibrating sound. They ignore it but Jinwoo keeps getting notifications so the buy stops and reaches out for his phone.

He opens it and bites his lips.

"Who is it?" Seunghoon asks.

"Mino" Jinwoo replies." He's been feeling quite lonely since he's gone.

"He never messaged me" said Seunghoon.

Jinwoo doesn't reply but decides to write a quick reply to his friend.

Seunghoon gets closer to Jinwoo and starts placing kisses down his neck and shoulder then sucks on his arm.

"What do I tell the others if you start giving me hickeys?" The older boy asks, putting his phone down and turning towards his boyfriend.

"I'll give it to you at places where they can't see" Seunghoon answers and kneels down.

Jinwoo closes his eyes and tries to give in to the feeling but for some reason can't stop thinking of the messages in his phone.

***

Seungyoon taps his fingers on the table, looking at his phone. His contact list is open but he can't decide if he should really make the call. Is it necessary? Yes it is, he tells himself. It's his duty as the leader of winner. What does he say though? He can't seem uncertain or he already lost.

He clears his throat and clicks call.

The phone rings once... twice... three times... four... he's not gonna pic up, he can feel it, why would he, he's just-

"Hello" the familiar voice says and Seungyoon sits up straight, getting his thoughts together.

"Good afternoon, boss!"

"Ah, Seungyoon... is something wrong?" Yang Hyunsuk asks.

"Yes, I mean I'd like to ask a question if it isn't inconvenient" Seungyoon says nervously.

"It's always inconvenient but go on" YG says.

"I saw the latest news regarding Mino's collab with Bobby. Is it necessary for Mino to tour with ikon? Obviously boss' decisions are always the best, but we did promise our fans another coming this year after all and I don't see how that-"

"Seungyoon" YG interrupts." Are you saying winner's comeback is more important than Mino's solo activities?"

"No, no of course not" Seungyoon says gulping. He can't let this go that easily once he started." But has boss seen what the fans are saying? They are worried about us being away for so long. I think we should at least keep our promise about coming back this year to calm them."

"What do you think the reason behind your long hiatuses are?" YG asks." Do you feel neglected?"

"No... " Seungyoon replies quickly. What should he say to that?" I am really thankful for everything boss gives our group and I feel like we already achived a lot thanks to being at this company."

"Yes, being at this company is surely an advantage for winner. You probably wouldn't be even this popular coming from a smaller group. Don't feel pleased with yourselves for even a second. Everyone must work hard to get to the top." Seungyoon gets goosebumps from YG's words.

"Yes, boss" he answers quickly.

"Don't think that I let you debut because you are so talented." YG suddenly says.

"Sorry?" Seungyoon asks startled.

"Has he never told you? Kim Jinwoo? Ah, I guess you're still not that close yet as a group. Your teamwork was never the best" YG says.

"Sorry?" Seungyoon asks and he has to hold his phone with both hands because he's afraid it would slip from his sweating palm." What has Hyung got to do with us debuting?"

"I should go now, I have an appointment in half an hour. It was nice talking to you Seungyoon. I hope winner will continue getting achievements" with that YG puts the phone down.

Seungyoon sits motionless for a few more minutes then slowly places his phone on the table.

How many secrets did Jinwoo hide from them?


	3. 3

Mino and Bobby’s recording and filming of the mobb videos ended and they had a few days off before the release and the start of their promotions. Even though Mino was physically drained from working so hard, he felt the more energetic the whole last day than he had in months. For some reason he was really excited to meet his members after a month of not seeing them. He kept telling himself that it was because he became much closer to them lately, but his heart has been beating faster and faster by every passing second, it almost felt like he was nervous too.

At the end of the day the managers come to pick Mino up along with Seunghoon and Seungyoon.

“Ah Mino’s been really missing you guys, always on his phone texting instead of concentrating on the shooting” Bobby exclaims, greeting the boys.

“That’s not true, I was never on my phone while we were shooting…” Mino says.

“Okay it’s not entirely true, you did a good job, but you were still on your phone a lot!” Bobby laughs and Seunghoon and Seungyoon awkwardly laugh with him.

“He never texted me” Seungyoon says.

“Me neither” Seunghoon adds.

“Really?” Bobby asks surprised.” Who were you texting then, Hyung?”

“Are you sure he was texting? He likes playing games on his phone” Seungyoon tries to save the situation, laughing it off.

They all sense something is going on so they drop the topic.

The three of them sit in the back of the car but none of them say a word throughout the whole car ride.

“I’m just tired and miss my own bed” Mino keeps telling himself” I was just happy to finally end this and get a rest.”

As they arrive at the yg building, Mino’s heart starts racing again though.

They enter their apartment and Taehyun greets Mino, saying he’s sorry he didn’t go pick him up.

“Where’s Jinwoo hyung?” Mino tries to ask casually but everyone tenses a bit.

“He’s visiting home” Seunghoon answers.” Why?”

“I was just wondering” Mino says.” He didn’t tell me.

“Maybe he likes to keep some things to himself too” Seunghoon says.

“Yeah” Mino walks straight to his room and drops on his bed.

He doesn’t understand his drooping heart. He decides a good sleep would get his senses together.

Next day he wakes up to the familiar sounds of music and talking. He smiles he’s back home.

Then his heart skips a beat. There’s another voice. _His_ voice. He gets out of bed and slowly looks outside his door then shuts it.

He leans against the door, his heart beating fast for some reason. Jinwoo is back home.

He decides to skip breakfast and lies back on his bed. He spends the day just listening to music on his bed and only goes out to the bathroom and to get food late at night when the house is silent and everyone is either asleep or locked in their room.

After eating some leftovers from the fridge, he sits on the sofa and decides to turn the tv on for a while.

He’s dozing off when suddenly someone softly places his hands on his shoulders. He starts to massage him but Mino jumps startled and turns around. For a minute he doesn’t say anything, his heartbeat stops and he can’t breathe.  A young, blonde haired boy is standing behind him, a smile spreading across his face. He looks different from last time Mino saw him, he looks so much better. The only word that Mino can think of is “angelic”. He looks so soft that suddenly he feels like he wants to caress him everywhere and feel his touch but that thought scares him.

“I see you came home” Jinwoo says.

“So have you” Mino answers coldly.

Jinwoo sits down next to him and Mino scoots to the end of the sofa. He doesn’t understand why his heart is beating so fast, why he feels so angry at him but also so relieved and happy to see him.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here to greet you, but I’m here now” Jinwoo says and moves closer” I’ve missed you…”

Mino suddenly decides to concentrate on the tv instead but Jinwoo doesn’t take his eyes off him so he tries to lock eyes with him but looks away again after a second. Why is he acting like this? What changed?

“What’s wrong?” Jinwoo asks.” You’re sweating” he says and gently strokes Mino’s temple.

“What are you doing?” Mino asks.

“I’m just concerned for you. I don’t want you to overwork yourself” Jinwoo says.

“I’m not” Mino says. Why did his heart start beating even faster hearing Jinwoo’s words?” I’m tired though  so I’ll go to sleep” he says and wants to stand up but Jinwoo grabs his wrist and pulls him back so they’re even closer.

They’re looking at each other and Mino doesn’t look away this time. But his eyes unintentionally wonder to Jinwoo’s lips which look so soft. There are so many things he never noticed in him before, little things but they all just added up to his beauty. He even looked beautiful up close.

Mino mumbles something about not being gay but doesn’t have time to finish because Jinwoo’s lips are already against his. His mind tells him to pull away but he can’t make himself because he realizes it actually feels good and he wants this. He closes his eyes and gets into the feeling. At first he lets just Jinwoo kiss him and damn he’s a good kisser. After a while though, he can’t keep himself back. His lips feel so soft and nice against his rough lips that he wants to explore more.

They finally break apart out of breath.

Jinwoo smiles.

“I like you” he says.

A thousand possible replies go through Mino’s mind but he can’t say anything because he’s still shocked from what just happened. He looks into the older boy’s brown eyes and smiles back. His smile is just somehow contagious and comforting.

“I like you too.”                


	4. 4

Seungyoon walks along the halls of the YG building. He’s reached vip areas which make him become a bit anxious. They have access to that floor now that they’re YG artists themselves but he still feels like he isn’t welcomed there. That place is for people like GD and Teddy and Seunghyun.

Nonetheless he walks up to the recording room and knocks. He expected at least Teddy or Kush to be there but no one answers so he walks in. It feels but relaxing to be there alone. The music equipment is so much better there than in their small studio.

He admires the electronic keyboards and mixers a bit but doesn’t dare touch either.

He throws his lyric papers on the table and sits in front of the computer to start recording the song he wrote when he suddenly notices something. There is a USB drive opened saying “unconfidential”, and just like that word triggers every person, it triggered Seungyoon too.

As if he’s been waiting for a chance like this the last few weeks, he quickly searches through the folders and clicks on the one named “Kim Jinwoo”. 

There are different files and videos from his audition to the monthly evaluations. Seungyoon doesn’t really know what he’s searching for, he’s just looking for something strange, something out of place… when he suddenly finds something. A video named “elimination”.

His heart starts pounding fast. It’s not like he’s doing anything forbidden. The USB was in the computer, nobody was here, and besides the members don’t have anything to hide from each other, they’re like brothers, right?

His hand sweating, he clicks on the video.

For the first few minutes it’s just a simple monthly evaluation, Seungyoon clicks forward as he starts feeling bad remembering. He stops and listens closely as it gets to the part where YG tells his opinion. 

When he gets to Jinwoo, he gives him strangely much critique, he surely wasn’t that bad. Jinwoo holds himself well though, keeping a straight face and answering humbly. Seungyoon’s heart hurts for him.

After YG said his opinion about everyone, he suddenly turns to Jinwoo again. He tells him that his current trainee contract would need renewal but he doesn’t want him anymore so he’s eliminating him.

Jinwoo’s eyes open wide and everyone else in the room looks at him shocked too. Seungyoon sits up in the seat.

“What is going on…” he whispers to himself.

“I’m sorry, please give me another chance, I’ll try harder” Jinwoo says, his voice slightly trembling.

YG stays silent and the room is tense.

“I want everyone to leave the room except you” he says.

For a second everyone just stands frozen.

“Now” YG looks around annoyed and the trainees quickly leave.

The door closes and Jinwoo is stood alone in the middle of the floor, looking paler than ever.

YG then slowly stands up and calmly walks to the camera. The video cuts out.

Seungyoon sits motionless in front of the black screen, waiting for something to happen but everything is silent.

He looks at the other videos. Jinwoo did all the monthly evaluations as if nothing ever happened. Then what was that video about?

When YG told Seungyoon a few weeks ago that he might not know everything about Jinwoo, he didn’t expect this and he felt like there were just greater and scarier things he were about to find out.

***

Mino stood in front of the boys with his packed bags. He was leaving again to promote mobb, this time even longer than last time so all the boys gathered together to see him off.

Mino spoke a few words with all of them and when he got to Jinwoo and their hands touched for a handshake, he could feel all his body heating up. He wanted a longer goodbye with him, or no goodbye at all. He felt like his heart would break just at the thought of not being able to see him for such a long time. He also felt slightly anxious for some reason, as if Jinwoo wasn’t completely his or he could lose him if he loosened his grip on him just a bit. 

He shook his thoughts away as he looked in the boy’s deep brown eyes and it felt like their handshake took just a second longer, their eyes locked for just a heartbeat longer, and they smiled just a little brighter. Jinwoo let go of his hand first.

They felt as if the world stopped inside this little circle they were standing inside. They might’ve had their own little circle but time stopped outside of their dreamworld too. All three of the other boys eyed them suspiciously sensing something but neither of them knew what exactly it was.

Something was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, the news about Taehyun's mental illness came a week ago and it really broke my heart but I decided I won't change the storyline so in this story Taehyun had no problems like that... at least nothing like what was announced.


	5. 5

Jinwoo leans close to whisper something in Mino’s ear. He can sense the boy freezing by his closeness which makes him smile with excitement. His hand brushes Mino’s arm as he stands up and goes in his room.

A few minutes later Mino walks in too and looks at him, shyly smiling.

“What are you going to do?” he whispers. Nobody told him to whisper but Jinwoo’s aura made him do so. He looked so better than usual. Mino didn’t think he could ever look so breathtaking. 

Jinwoo walks up to him and they stand so close that Mino can feel his breath on his face. 

“What do you want me to do?” he asks while silently locking the door.

He strokes Mino’s cheeks and looks deep in his eyes, differently than people usually do, as if he’s really looking into his soul.

“Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?” he asks then his eyes wander to Mino’s chapped lips and he bites them. It isn’t a kiss, it’s much harder as if he wants to show who’s in control here but it’s still gentle and considerate.

He then kisses Mino in ways Mino didn’t even imagine people could kiss before and before he realizes he’s lying on Jinwoo’s bed and Jinwoo takes his shirt off.

Mino’s heart starts beating fast and he can’t hold his breath in any longer, it comes out in a small moan. He’s not sure he wants this but he can’t take his eyes off of Jinwoo’s perfect body.

As Jinwoo hovers over him his fingers trace his bare chest then he pulls his hand back.

“I don’t think I can do this yet” he says gulping. The air feels so thick. It’s as if the air is vibrating their impulses too in rhythm of their heartbeat.

Jinwoo smiles. This is a new kind of smile, something Mino never saw before but finds so sexy. It’s nothing like the adorable hyung he knows, he’s different.

“What about now?” he asks and places Mino’s hand on his underwear where it sticks out.

Mino bites his lips and says no but doesn’t take his hand away.

“Don’t you want to see more?” Jinwoo asks slowly but desperately pushing closer in to Mino’s trembling hand.

“I don’t…” Mino says barely audible but his fingers start pulling at Jinwoo’s underwear as he the older boy asks him to.

He pulls his underwear down and starts breathing hard. He leans in closer because he knows that’s what Jinwoo wants and that’s what he himself wants too. But before his lips would touch it, he looks up at Jinwoo one more time and his eyes open wide.

“Hyung… you look different” he says.” You’ve changed…”

“What?” Jinwoo asks annoyed then looks down at his hands but they’re not his own hands.

He jumps away from the bed, his head spinning and runs to the mirror. He looks at himself but he sees a different face. He starts screaming but his screams aren’t heard, his totally on his own.

Jinwoo wakes in his bed, sweating and sits up startled.

“I’m not like him” he says out loud.

He looks around. It’s night and Seunghoon is sleeping next to him. He looks at his boyfriend’s steady breathing and that calms him a bit. He puts his face in his shaking hands trying to slow his heartbeat. He would never force Mino or Seunghoon or anyone into anything. So why does he keep feeling this way?

A hand gently strokes his back and Jinwoo looks up from his hands.

“Are you having nightmares again?” Seunghoon asks.

Jinwoo smiles. Seunghoon will love him no matter what, he shouldn’t be scared. He knows everything.

“I’m okay” He says and lies on Seunghoon’s chest. 

They stay silent and Jinwoo falls asleep again listening to Seunghoon’s steady heartbeat.


	6. 6

Mino’s schedules eventually ended and he went home thinking he could finally spend some time alone with Jinwoo but that isn’t the case. If anything, it’s worse now. They stand next to each other and sit next to each other, look at each other and talk to each other but it’s all distant. The spark is gone from Jinwoo’s eyes and Mino feels like an outsider.

One night Mino stops Jinwoo coming out from the bathroom and stops him.

“Hyung… are you avoiding me?” he asks without looking at Jinwoo but doesn’t let go of his arm.

Jinwoo stands in front of him.

“Do you think I  _ want  _ to do this?” Jinwoo asks. “You know we can’t trust anyone, this has to remain… a secret.” he says emphasizing the last word.

Mino’s grip on Jinwoo’s arm tightens. If a secret means having to supress their feelings the rest of their lives without ever being able to enjoy even each others’ company properly, then he doesn’t want it. He wants to snap at Jinwoo and looks at him but the words don’t come. There are tears in the older boy’s eyes. He gulps as he realizes Jinwoo wasn’t avoiding him. It was hard for him too.

“You know how strict dating between yg artists is” Jinwoo says, going really close to Mino. His words are barely audible.” If anyone found out… that wouldn’t just be the end of our relationship.”

Mino’s heart skipped a beat at the word “relationship” then felt a pang in his chest imagining what could happen.

“I just want to be with you... I missed you” he says and the two boys’ forehead touches, their eyes closed.” Can’t we at least trust-”

“No!” Jinwoo answers before Mino could even think of telling the other members” We can’t trust anyone. You mustn’t tell anyone.” he looks in Mino’s eyes in a way that could make the whole world bow before him.

He then opened his lips slightly as if wanting to kiss Mino but his lips only slightly brushed Mino then gently travelled down his cheek and neck. Mino only just realized that he was standing against the wall and some time through the talk he stopped holding Jinwoo’s arm, instead Jinwoo was holding his now with one hand and tugging at Mino’s shirt with the other. He pulled it down just a bit so Mino’s collarbone would show and suddenly pushed his lips against Mino’s warm skin, sucking it in. Mino let out a sound to which Jinwoo tightened his grip on Mino’s arm, leaving a red mark but kept on sucking that one spot long and slow.

When he finally stopped, he smiled and stepped back, putting Mino’s shirt back in place, covering the redness.

“It’s getting cold. Maybe you should start wearing turtlenecks, I don’t want you getting sick.”

Mino smiles back.

“I like this protective boyfriend version of you” he says.

After that night Mino and Jinwoo exchange small, meaningful moments every night in secret. They’re like little sweets given as a reward: they’re so short and they have to wait so long for them but when they come, they savour every second of it.

Those nights don’t last long though because it is announced that every yg actor has to gather for a few weeks long conference/trip together, including Jinwoo, Seungyoon and Taehyun. 

Jinwoo and Mino once again have to bid farewell. It seems like the odds just never want to be in favour for them.

After the three boys leave, Mino and Seunghoon decide to play a game together to fill up the silence but Mino can’t help but think of playing the game with Jinwoo instead. He tries to concentrate but Seunghoon keeps winning. 

They talk about unmeaningful things when Seunghoon suddenly changes the topic without a flinch.

“You shouldn’t be so obvious, you know” he says and Mino’s character suddenly loses a life.

Mino’s heart starts racing.

“Obvious about what?” he asks.

“Anyone with an open eye can see you like Jinwoo” he says.

Mino is silent for a few seconds. It feels like the world is spinning with him but he has to look calm. He laughs a little.

“Of course I like Jinwoo, who doesn’t?”

“You know what I meant” Seunghoon continuing the game calmly, his face expressionless.

Mino starts sweating cold sweat. He has to escape this room.

“Jinwoo isn’t who you think he is. You should think twice before trying to approach him” he says.

Mino takes a quick glance at Seunghoon. Is there something between him and Jinwoo? Could he have feelings for their hyung too? He shouldn’t be concerned though since Jinwoo loves him now, right?

A phone beeps. They both check their phones but the alert came from Seunghoon’s phone. Jinwoo texted him before Mino. The younger holds the console tight so his shaking hands won’t show. Was he this blind all along? Could there be something between the two boys.

He looks at the tv screen. Seunghoon’s character was winning with a lot of points while Mino’s only had a life left. Mino’s heart beat faster than ever as he compared it to his and Seunghoon’s real life situation.

Where does Jinwoo’s heart actually lie?


End file.
